


“Sap.”

by ThisIsMiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Mpreg, Tags are my downfall, labor, midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMiya/pseuds/ThisIsMiya
Summary: Draco is so tired of being pregnant. He’s swollen, miserable and in a lot of pain. He’s not tired of complaining though. And Harry doesn’t comment on that.ORDraco is tired of being pregnant, goes into labor, and Harry helps him through it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 203





	“Sap.”

If there was one thing Draco would miss about his long and arduous, aching, hormonal, tiring, dreary, annoying, terrifying, practically sleepless, swollen, agitating, miserable and not quite worth it (if you asked Draco, of course) pregnancy, it would certainly be Harry waiting on him 24/7.

It wasn’t much different from when he got sick, which often through Harry into a panicked state in which he tried to do absolutely everything for his husband.

Like the one time he’d contracted the Muggle Flu. (“Yes, Harry, I can walk! No! You do not have to carry me.”)

Or the other time he’d simply gotten a cold. (“You do not need to give me a bath Harry! I’m not a baby, I can stand in the shower for three minutes!”)

But more often these days, Draco found himself in dire need for his husband’s assistance. Little tasks such as getting off the couch or standing for longer than 15 minutes had become strenuous ordeals for his body.

But even when he cried because he hadn’t slept the other night when the baby wouldn’t stop kicking, Harry was always there to calm him down. He always made sure Draco felt loved and appreciated and cared for, especially when he needed him the most.

Moments like now.

Dracos water has broken and his cries had turned into hysterical sobs. After he’d collapsed on their bedroom floor in shock, Hardy changed him into a new pair of pants and carried him to their bed, only to wrap him in his strong arms.

“I don’t want to have a baby!” Draco cried. “I’ll be ruined.”

Harry shushed him, rocking him gently from side to side. “Do you really not want a baby?” he asked gently. 

The blonde sobbed. “I do! I do! But I don’t want to have it! I’ll be ruined!”

Harry smirks gently, kissing the top of his head. “You won’t be ruined, love. It’ll only take a bit before you’re back to your former beauty. But I promise you, you’re just as beautiful to me like this.”

Draco whined. “But I’m fat and bloated!”

Harry pet his hair, smoothing or back from his forehead. “Lovely, you’re pregnant. And you’re not bloated. You’re having a bit of water retention, that’s all.”

Draco nodded, soothed for now. “Okay.” he said. “Okay.”

Harry sighed, kissing his temple. “I love you.”

The Slytherin boy wiped his eyes and whispered back, “Sap.”

——

When Draco had realized he’d gone into labor, he couldn’t get the nerve up to tell Harry until he couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“Mmph!” Draco protested as a contraction hit. 

“Draco, love?” The Wizarding savior stood from his armchair, coming over to his husband, who was bent over one of their kitchen chairs. “What’s happening? Are you in pain?”

And at the concerned tone his husband’s voice had taken on, Draco burst into tears. “I’m sorry!” he sobbed. “I’m sorry.”

Harry had understood immediately. “It’s alright, love. Let’s just get Pansy, shall we?”

The blonde nodded. “Yeah.”

——

Harry had flooed them to Pansy’s place.

“Pans?” Draco called. “Pans?”

Pansy flicked on a light switch from her armchair. “Draco, dear, I’m so thrilled to see you. I trust that the baby’s coming?”

Both boys nodded. “Or that’s what we think.” Harry said.

Draco hit him on the arm. “I’m in labor.” he said. “I know I am.”

Pansy stood, coming to his side. “He didn’t say you weren’t. Now come, let’s got you to St. Mungo’s.”

Draco stood and held both their hands as they flooed to St. Mungo’s.

Pansy grinned as the Wizarding hospital appeared before them. “Ah, no place like work.” She grinned. “But at least I don’t have to wear a uniform.” 

She led them to a room marked “Paternity Suite.” Pansy stepped inside, transfigured the bed to a larger one, and changed the sheets to the ones Harry had brought from their flat. She guided Draco to sit on the bed. 

He moaned. “It’s so comfortable!”

Pansy laughed. “Only the best for you, Draco dear.”

Harry stood off to the side. Despite having known Pansy for a while, they’d never been quite able to form a solid, comfortable friendship. Draco didn’t mind. He was just thrilled they were okay with each other. He’d worried about it constantly when they’d first started dating. He should have known what type of person Harry was: the really friendly, must be friends with everybody type.

He gasped, “Harry!” as a contraction struck his body. 

His husband was by his side in a second and the Slytherin wrapped his arms around his waist and smashed his face into Harry’s stomach. He groaned. 

Harry held on. “Just hang in there love. And we’ll get to meet our son.”

Draco nodded, removing one arm to wrap it lightly around his belly. He breathed slowly, focusing on Harry’s own and trying his best to match it.

It ended slowly, and Draco released the breath he knew he’d been holding. 

Pansy clicked her tongue. “You’ve got to breathe, darling. It’s going to do any good for you to be fainting on us.”

Draco nodded. “I suppose.”

——

There was a thin line, Draco had decided, shortly after he and Harry had started to go out, between love and hate.

He’d been so blindly following the Dark Lord and his parents that it clouded his mind’s ability to think of Harry as a human being, as opposed to an enemy. It had been Harry, though, that had taken the first step to forging a friendship, and eventually, as it turned out, a relationship.

“Isn’t it strange,” Harry had said one day, “How we went from enemies to lovers so quickly?”

Draco flushed, and couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. “I guess.”

He didn’t know if Harry had heard the tone in his voice or saw his facial expression but his boyfriend rolled over to wrap an arm around the other boy. “I’m grateful for the time we’ve had together.”

“Me too. But sometimes...sometimes I wish it was more.” Draco admitted. “I just wish I hand then so wrapped up in my own personal prejudice to not see you as you were.”

Harry smirked, kissing his nose. “Don’t apologize.”

Draco snorted. “I wasn’t planning on it.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Yes you were.”

“No I wasn’t.”

Harry smoothed back his hair. “I’m grateful I fell in love with you.” he’d said, easily changing the topic and erasing the tension.

“Me too.” Draco said.

——

Draco clawed at Harry’s back. “Hurts! Harry! Harry!”

Harry held on tight. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Breathe with me. Come on, in and out. It’s okay.” He carefully swept his sweaty hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

Draco sobbed as he took desperate breaths. Pansy was behind him, patiently rubbing his back as the blonde clung to his husband. “Harry’s right.” she added. “You’ve ought to even out your breathing, darling.”

He cried as the contraction peaked, and buried his face in Harry’s shoulder, muffling his scream. 

“Draco, darling, don’t scream and tense. Moan of you must or groan. Not tensing. Not good for the contractions.” Pansy said.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t hear her. Or understand her for that matter. He was far too gone, but even in the back of his mind where he was usually safe, the pain was still there. 

And the contraction came to a slow end and Draco collapsed onto Harry, a hand fisted in his T-shirt. Pansy has almost gotten him into a hospital gown, but Draco’d wanted something of Harry’s so he’d taken one of his shirts.

“Any pain potions for you, lovely?” Pansy asked. 

Draco nodded vigorously. “Yes, Pansy, please!”

Draco greedily took the vial in her hands and swallowed it in one go, face twisting up in disgust. “Eww, Pans.”

Pansy laughed. “Relax Draco-darling. It’ll take a minute to kick in. Maybe some rest?”

He shook his head. “I wanna walk around a little before I can’t anymore.” 

Draco reaches his arms up towards his husband. “Walk me around a bit, Harry?”

Harry smiled, hoisting the pregnant wizard to his feet. “Just around the room, love? Or outside in the halls?”

Draco looked around. He circled his hips. He cracked his aching back. “I think in the room.” he replied. “I think I want to go into the water in a bit and just sit for a bit when the contractions start to get worse.”

He nodded and together, they started to make slow laps around the room, pausing for Draco to hang off of Harry’s shoulders during contractions. He’d listened to Pansy, and tried his best not to scream or tense. But even with the pain potion, he couldn’t do anything for the screams he drowned out the pain with when it got to be too much. 

He shrieked, his legs collapsing out from under him hit Harry held him up. He cradled his head and put it in the crook of his shoulder and held his full weight up. “It’s okay.” he crooned. “It’ll pass.”

And it did, but not before Draco’d started crying.

Before the war, and coming out, he’d almost never cried. He’d gotten frustrated and angry but he’d almost never cry. But being pregnant was hard, and new, and different, and sometimes his hormones got the better of him and break down into sobs over the most trivial things.

And Harry? Harry had been by his side the entire time. The ups and the downs were nothing for the Wizarding savior who was determined to make Draco’s pregnancy the best he could. He’d been rock the had kept him going.

He cried into his husbands shoulder and Harry held him tightly, keeping him grounded. “Let it all out, love. It’s okay. I know it hurts.”

“James.” he breathed. “James.”

“Yes!” Harry said. “James, that’s what this is all for.”

Draco sighed. “James.”

——

Pushing, Draco had decided, was much much much worse than the entirety of his labor combined and then times three. 

He knew he was crying, though his face was tucked away into Harry’s shoulder and he was in so much pain he was no longer processing words. He could understand somewhere in the back of his mind when he was supposed to push and when he was supposed to stop but nothing truly registered.

And suddenly, he was burning and he was screaming. “Burns!”

“That’s the baby’s head.” Someone said.

“It’s Crowning.” Another said.

“Don’t push.” The first said again.

“Stop!” he cried. “Harry!”

Harry took his face into his hands and calmed him down quickly. “It’s just me and Pansy, love. Just relax. No pushing until Jamie’s head is out. But you’ve ought to relax. Come on, look at me and breathe.”

Draco started into his eyes and took deep, shaky breaths. He focused on the sound of his husband’s voice and not the searing pain coursing through his body.

He felt the baby’s head pop free and gave a sob of relief. 

“Give me your hand, Draco-darling.” Pansy said, and he did so.

He was guided to touch his son for the very first time. “Jamie!” he cried. “Harry!”

Harry smiled down at him. “I see him. He’d right there. You’re so close!” And he peppered his face his soft kisses.

“Draco give me a big push, darling, and we’ll have your baby!”

Draco pushed.

And again.

And again.

“Stuck.” he gasped, face red.

Pansy paled slightly, quickly whispered something to Harry before rushing out of the room.

“It’s fine, love.” Harry told him. “Just something routine.”

Pansy came back and pressed something cold to his stomach. Draco shrieked in surprise but Harry shushed him. “It’s okay.” he soothed.

Pansy quickly said something to Harry and Draco felt a pinch near in his rump before it went numb.

“Pans?”

“Just going to help you out a little.” she said. “This may hurt.”

Draco yelped as she made what felt like an insiscion near his perinium. Pansy muttered something about the potion not working fast enough. 

Draco cried as he felt Jamie’s wide shoulders tear through him, catching on his pelvis before coming out of his body in a gush of fluid. 

And he cried.

Pansy lifted his son into his arms and he sobbed, turning into Harry, completely amazed that he had made that. This perfect, tiny, little baby. 

“Hi Jamie.”


End file.
